


amassivepainintheass

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Someone sneezes and Kihyun threats to shove a thermometer to each of their asses if no one confesses. (It's Hoseok, by the way.)





	

“ _Atchoo!”_

The entire house falls silent upon the blaring sneeze.

“Okay, who’s that?” Kihyun shouts from the kitchen. 

There’s no answer.

Kihyun sighs and shouts again, “You better reveal yourself or I have to shove the fucking thermometer to each of your asses.”

There are exchanged glances and pleading stares before Hyunwoo sighs and shouts back, “It’s Hoseok.”

Hoseok throws a betrayed look at Hyunwoo and slumps back to his bed. In a matter of seconds, their bedroom door is opened and Kihyun walks in. He presses his hand on Hoseok’s forehead without preamble and hisses his annoyance.

“I can’t believe you,” Kihyun says.

“I’m okay,” Hoseok defends. “Just let me sleep and I’ll be o— _Atchoo!”_

“Yeah, you’re sleeping outside today,” Kihyun decides and starts tugging Hoseok up. “We can’t afford you spreading the virus to the others. Come on, wear your mask and jacket and go out.”

Hoseok pulls his hand away from Kihyun’s grip. “Seriously?” Hoseok shoots an unbelieving look at Kihyun. “I’m sick and you send me to sleep _outside_?”

“Not outside _outside_. Just in the living room. Come on,” Kihyun tugs again. “I’ll turn the heater up so you’ll be warm. Come on, hyung.”

“I’m sick and you’re telling me to sleep on the sofa?” Hoseok still doesn’t budge. His head is actually spinning and Kihyun’s tugs are making it worse.

“I can put your mattress out there if you want to, but the sofa is not that bad so stop being a child and move your ass already,” Kihyun says and starts pulling Hoseok with both of his hands.

Hoseok knows that Kihyun is being reasonable, but all he wants to do is sleep and all the movements are making him feel like throwing up, so he snaps, “Could you stop being a pain in the ass and mind your own business?!”  


Kihyun is taken aback by the rather rough words. He lets go of Hoseok and steps back, almost resembling a statue as he freezes on his spot. Hyungwon and Hyunwoo are looking at them now, startled by Hoseok’s sudden loud voice.

“Hoseok!” Hyunwoo warns, obviously not happy that Hoseok is raising his voice on Kihyun.

Kihyun raises his arm at Hyunwoo. “It’s okay,” he says. He stands there, not getting closer to Hoseok or pulling him anymore. “Would you, please, move, hyung? Our schedule is still packed, we can’t afford more people falling sick,” Kihyun asks, all polite and serious, looking hurt but bracing himself to continue anyway. The blow certainly has an impact on him.

Honestly, Hoseok feels terribly guilty. However, he keeps his appearance and feigns annoyance even though he is no longer annoyed. He groans and starts moving. “Alright, alright!”

Kihyun steps back to make room for Hoseok to stand up. He walks ahead of Hoseok, intending to prepare the sofa for Hoseok to lie on, but Hoseok staggers and hits the bunk bed, so Kihyun turns back. “Let me help you,” he murmurs, not moving yet because a certain someone has told him to _mind his own business_.

“I can—” Hoseok wants to be stubborn but he staggers again and almost falls this time. Kihyun catches him and he feels even more guilty.

Kihyun doesn’t say anything anymore. He helps Hoseok out and to the sofa. After that, he disappears into the room again and comes back with clothes and blankets. He piles it next to Hoseok and kneels in front of the sofa. “Take your clothes off, it’s drenched in sweat.”

Hoseok wants to apologize, really, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It’s weird. Really weird. If it’s with other members— _any_ other members—he’d apologize in a heart beat. He wouldn’t snap in the first place, even. But when it comes to Kihyun, his temper suddenly changes into one of a restless teenager.

Hoseok takes his sweater and shirt off because following Kihyun’s orders is the closest thing to apologizing that he could do right now. Kihyun helps him because his movement is slow and powerless. Once he’s out of the clothes, Kihyun takes a towel and wipes Hoseok’s sweat away.

“Have you eaten yet?” Kihyun asks, still in flat and cautious tone.

“Yeah,” Hoseok answers. He knows better than not eating when he’s not feeling good.

Kihyun nods. He puts the towel away and takes a fresh shirt. He unfolds it, trying to help Hoseok in wearing it.

Hoseok just stares at the shirt, not sure if he should take it and wear it himself or let Kihyun clothe him.

“Just bear with me for a while, I’ll be gone soon,” Kihyun says, mistaking Hoseok’s reluctance as annoyance.

Hoseok wants to point out that Kihyun gets it wrong, but he doesn’t trust himself enough. It might come out too hard. Again. So, he ducks his head and lets Kihyun get his head through the shirt. Kihyun gives him a big, ugly sweater that is his favorite because it’s warm and spreads a blanket over Hoseok. After that, Kihyun gets up.

“Is it too cold? Too hot?” Kihyun walks towards the heater.

Hoseok, who is lying down to the sofa and trying to make himself comfortable under the blanket, gets frustrated because Kihyun talks as if he’s a stranger. The sentences are way too short and the tone is way too monotone. Hoseok sighs, suppressing his complaint because he knows he caused this, and says, “No, it’s okay.”

Kihyun goes inside the room once again. He brings out Hoseok’s stash of medicine and starts rummaging through it. “Have you taken any of this?”

“Not yet,” Hoseok says. He was in a denial before, trying to trick himself into thinking that he’s _not_ sick.

“Which one... Oh, this?” Kihyun raises a package of medicine.

Hoseok nods and Kihyun leaves again, taking a glass of water this time. He takes out a pill and gives it to Hoseok, waiting for Hoseok to finish before taking the empty glass back from Hoseok.

“Alright. I’ll be cooking something soft and warm for tomorrow’s breakfast. You go to sleep,” Kihyun says, turning around and leaving Hoseok.

Hoseok grunts. He is frustrated. Kihyun is still using too polite words and the air between them is still so heavy and strange. It almost feels like Kihyun is punishing him. Finally, Hoseok surrenders and grabs Kihyun’s wrist, “Kihyun.”

Kihyun stops on his track and turns to Hoseok. “Yes?”

Hoseok exhales and closes his eyes, but not releasing Kihyun’s wrist. “I’m—”

“Yes?” Kihyun inquires.

The apology is already on the tip of Hoseok’s tongue, but it’s still hard to spill it out. His grip is getting tighter as he’s battling his inner self and finally he pushes the words out of his mouth, “I’msorryI’vebeenamassivepainintheass.”

Two seconds are filled with silence, then Kihyun lets out a little chuckle. “Come again?” he asks.

Hoseok opens his eyes upon the chuckle and darts his eyes to everywhere but Kihyun. His face is heating up but that’s probably because he’s having a fever (yeah, sure). “I’msorryI’vebeenamassivepainintheass.”

Kihyun outright laughs now. He tries to keep his voice down because the others should already be asleep now, but his wheezes are still audible. “Come again? Slower, please. I really _can’t_ hear you, you know.”

Hoseok is convinced that Kihyun has heard him just fine the first two times, but he rolls his eyes and smiles, repeating it once again because, apparently, it makes Kihyun laugh and, apparently, he likes seeing Kihyun laugh. “I’m sorry I’ve been amassivepainintheass.”

“A what?”

Hoseok is laughing too now. He repeats again, but no voice is out this time. “A massive pain in the ass,” he mouths.

Kihyun laughs.

Hoseok waits until Kihyun’s laughter calms down, then he asks, “Am I forgiven or what?”

“Yes,” Kihyun smiles. “God, you’re like a kid,” he says while ruffling Hoseok’s hair softly.

Kihyun leaves after that. Hoseok surrenders to his sleep while listening to the calming voice of Kihyun chopping things in the kitchen. The scent of something good wafts not long after, and Hoseok falls asleep surrounded by that, happy and content.

Hoseok wakes up a little bit past 3 AM. His head is no longer splitting and he notices that there’s a fever pad plastered across his forehead. As he turns to his side, he sees that Kihyun is there, sitting on the floor with his head on the edge of the sofa, asleep.

Hoseok smiles and reaches for a spare blanket that Kihyun brought in case he needs it. He opens it slowly and puts it around Kihyun’s shoulders.

“God, you’re like a kid,” he says while ruffling Kihyun’s hair softly.

**Author's Note:**

> (kihyun's main reason to make hoseok sleep outside is so he could watch over him but no one needs to know that. yes.)


End file.
